Mutagen Man
Mutagen Man aka The Pulverizer was a human teenager from the T.V. Series. He first appears in the episode "The Pulverizer". His real name is Timothy. In the episode "Pulverizer Returns", he became the "Big Bad Blob" Mutagen Man. In "Mutagen Man Unleashed " he was frozen by Donatello . History As The Pulverizer '' The Pulverizer'': Months after seeing them for the first time, "The Pulverizer" meets the Turtles in person. When he attempts to stop the Purple Dragons, he is quickly outmatched and the Turtles come to his rescue. They succeed in saving his life, but his attempts to help them fight results in the gang escaping with their stolen loot. The Turtles try to ditch "The Pulverizer", but the tails of his mask get caught in the door of the Shell Raiser as they drive away. They unwittingly drive him back to the lair, but fortunately for them, he blacked out most of the way and didn't see how they got there. Still oblivious to the fact that the Turtles are mutants, as well as the fact that they don't want him in their lair, "The Pulverizer" quickly becomes a nuisance. He does, however, give them a clue as to what the Purple Dragons stole and why. However, they leave "The Pulverizer" behind with Donnie. After trying to ignore him for a while, Donnie tries to teach the overeager and overweight hero wannabe some basic self-defense moves with little success. In the middle of the training after the Donnie teaches him how to knock people over (where he fails horribly), Mikey calls and tells him about the situation with Raph. Donnie asks the Pulverizer to drive the Shellraiser while he makes an antidote for Fishface's venom. Before they reach the building, they reach a roadblock, which Donnie forces him to jump. When the Kraang stole the powercell, Pulverizer tried to help out the turtles, but failed miserably. Donnie had to help him, but missed his chance to get the power cell. In the end Pulverizer promised to get better and hoped to see the turtles again. Pulverizer Returns :The Turtles see a ninja trying to break into the T.C.R.I. building. When they go down to stop him, they discover that the ninja is in fact just The Pulverizer in a Foot Clan uniform. Pulverizer tells the Turtles that foot hired him to draw all the fire away from other Foot Soldiers. He later decides to be a spy for the turtles to get information for them. He managed to let them know that Shredder was using mutagen to build an army. Later when shredder was testing the mutagen, Pulverizer, real name Timothy, decided to volunteer so he could help out the turtles, but the Turtles knew the results were dangerous and set out to rescue him. Donnie tried to help him and warn him the dangers of the mutagen, but with the Foot, Fishface, and Dogpound surrounding them, Pulverizer wanted to help and poured mutagen all over himself. However, he learned how deadly it was as he began to feel a burning pain from the mutagen, Thus becoming the famous TMNT character "Mutagen Man" As Mutagen Man Pulverizer Returns: When Mutating into Mutagen Man, from touching the mutagen that was on the floor, Timothy lost control of himself and went on a rampage. Dogpound set a bomb and took Fishface and the Foot soldiers and fled the warehouse, locking Mutagen Man and the turtles in as the countdown started. Mutagen Man was still on the rampage, but the turtles managed to calm him down for a brief moment. The young mutant then saw in a reflection the monster he had become and then lost control again.. Eventually Donnie managed to come up with a plan that would trap him in a glass container and then he and his brothers drove out of the warehouse on the stealth bike just before the warehouse exploded. The mutated Pulverizer was last seen at the turtles lair, where Donnie promises him to somehow find a way to reverse the process and get him back to a human. The Mutant Situation: He is seen for a brief period of time. He is seen, being tapped by Mikey in the lab. Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids: He again has only a brief cameo. Mutagen Man Unleashed: Timothy appears as the main villain in this episode as he drinks some ooze, gets new powers, and goes on a rampage after April O' Neil . He is defeated in the end by Donnie freezing him with Retromutagen. Donnie still promises that he will try to make Mutagen Man human again. The Kraang Conspiracy : He appears frozen in the backround of Don's lab when April finds out she is a mutant. Metalhead Rewired : He makes a cameo frozen in the backround of Donnie's Lab. Of Rats and Men: He Made another cameo on this episode. Appearance As a human, Timothy had brown hair, brown eyes, was overweight, and around Donnie to Leo's height and had skimpy legs, despite his size. He worse a costume based on the turtles covering from head to toe, except for his face, with a belt that had the letter P on it (similar to the 1987 style), and wore a red mask. He wore a foot uniform when he was in the foot clan. As Mutagen Man, Timothy is a green blob, from touching the mutagen, with two long tentacle arms. His brain and vital organs are visible in his body. His eyes and mouth can be extendable. He was orginally trapped in a mutagen container stashed in Donnie's lab, but in Mutagen Man Unleashed he kept drinking mutagen while Donnie tried to find a cure for April's dad, which eventually mutated him further and allowed him to grow powerful acidic arms and legs and the ability to regenerate, but now he can't move at all unless he has mutagen inside of him. He is currently frozen by an unstable type of mutagen. Personality "The Pulverizer" is the Turtles first ever fanboy and a wannabe superhero. He first saw them when they fought Baxter Stockman on the roof near his apartment in I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman. Thinking the Turtles were crimefighters in turtle costumes, he decided to become one himself. Making his own turtle costume and calling himself "The Pulverizer", he set out to become a hero. However, he does not have any fighting skills at all. He doesn't understand the time and commitment needed to become a hero or a ninja. He is looking for the fast track to be a hero "now". He pads his costume to simulate muscle as it is "faster than working out". He is under the delusion that a costume and witty banter is all it takes to be a hero but is sorely mistaken (emphasis on the sorely part). He is overweight, lazy, arrogant, impatient, and undisciplined. All in all a typical teenager. Despite his flaws, Pulverizer, Timothy, has a good heart, and has only good intentions, but his rash attitude always gets him into trouble. When he was turned into a mutant, Timothy became violent, feral, and mindless. He would randomly lash out at people trying to either get help or out of a lack of control. But was able to be calm down by Donnie, who promised to turn him back into a human one day. But then one day Pulverizer drank some ooze and grew arms and legs and went on a violent rampage to find April until he was frozen by Donnie. Quotes *''"You forgot to pay for that, but I accept cash, checks, or TEETH!"'' *''"I wanna be a hero NOW!"'' *''"I don't usually drive over 8 miles per hour."'' *''"Check out these muscles. Foam Rubber! Much faster than working out!"'' *''(After doing one move semi-correctly) "All Right! When do I get my black belt?"'' *''"I don't have time for the basics, just skip to the good stuff!"'' *''(About Splinter) "Does he know he's a rat?"'' *''Well last time you said I needed more practice, so I joined a Bradford dojo and Wowed them with my impressive skills! And Boom! They liked me so much They asked me if I wanted to Join the Foot Clan!'' *''Pulverizer: "What do you have that I don't?" Donnie: "Years of training under a Grand Master of Ninjutsu." Pulverizer: "No, an awesome costume!"'' *''OW!! OH IT BURNS! I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD BURN SO BAD! '' *''"You can survive with just one kidney right?"'' *''This is my chance to be like you guys! Pour some mutagen on me AND BOOM! I'LL UNLEASH MY MIGHTY MUTANT POWERS ON SHREDDER!'' *''"It burns!"'' *''Dude, what's with all the pizza boxes!?'' *''Donnie it's me!'' *''I'll save you Donatello!'' *''Hey what do you guys think of my new threads? I'm a ninja now!'' *''I've only been with 'em a few days and I've already made the rank of Ashigaru-sha!'' *''No...my real name's Timothy.'' *''OKAY Giant...Man Dog Thing.......you asked for it! MY MUTATION!'' *''I'm in Ninja Stealth Mode.'' *''To Leo* You were all like, "Let's Finish this!" *to Raph* And you were all like "You're going down!" *To Mikey* And you were all like "Bees!!" *to Donnie* Oh, And you were.......You were all like the strong and silent type.'' *''"I got it!"'' *''"NOW I...CRUSH...YOU!!!"'' *"Turtles hurt April....Turtles hurt me....Must destroy Turtles!" *"DIE...TURTLE!" Trivia *Like Zach, from the 1987 series, Timothy/Pulverizer was amazed by the turtles heroism to the point where he wanted to be one. Unlike Zach though, the turtles didn't really want him. *Pulverizer/Timothy/Mutagen Man is voiced by Roger Craig Smith; the voice actor of SEGA's mascot Sonic The Hedgehog. **Ironically he has a few similarities to Sonic. They both are voiced by Roger Craig Smith, both can be arrogant, and both tend to act rash **Unlike Sonic though, Pulverizer isn't really seen as a hero, and Sonic has experience and knows what it takes to be a hero. *Timothy/Pulverizer caused his own mutation. *He became a blob because he was never directly touched by anything, save for his suit. The mutagen had nothing to combine with, thus transforming Timothy into a blob with human organs. His chasing after other Foot soldiers could be seen as the mutagen looking for something to combine with. *When he was Mutagen Man, Timothy lost control of himself until the turtles calmed him down, but acted up again when he saw his reflection. It could be possible he blamed the turtles for not helping him, or was mad that he didn't become anything like them. *Out of all the mutants in the series, Timothy is so far the first to want to be a mutant and the first to willingly let themselves be mutated. *Out of all the Turtles, he is the closest with Donatello, who really cares about him the most out of all his brothers. *Upon his mutation, he learned a very important lesson: "Be careful what you wish for. You just may get it." * He will be released as an action figure in 2014. * In the Season 2 theme song, he briefly appears behind Metalhead and with the other main villians. *His voice box says, "Laird" along the top, which is a refernece to Peter Laird, one of the creators of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *He is the only mutant who didn't fall victim to some weird mutagen accident. *It is unknown how he can open the hatch on his tank to release his mouth without spilling the goo in his tank. *He was frozen at the end of Mutagen Man Unleashed, and is currently kept in Donnie's lab. He return later in the season, though whether as an ally or an enemy to the turtles is currently unknown. *Every time it's shows Donnie's lab Timothy makes a cameo frozen. Gallery See Mutagen Man/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Former Humans Category:The Foot Clan Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:Victims Category:Alive Category:Former Ninjas Category:Former Allies Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Fanboys Category:Hostages Category:Villans Category:Bad Guys Category:Supermutants Category:Evil Mutants Category:Fan of Michelangelo Category:Fan of Leonardo Category:Fan of Donatello Category:Fan of Raphael Category:Stuff Mikey did not name